Think before you wish
by Maryoncer
Summary: All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be. You all know Emma's mouth. This is supposed to be a little bit humor/crack ish. Thanks for reading :') (Swantheif/ The charmings and other characters involved)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a twisted story, but I'll keep writing as long as the story goes on. I'm trying to put some humor in here, but I have no idea if I**

**am successful though. I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes in here, I really try. English is not my first lauguage.**

* * *

_**All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be.**___

* * *

"-Didn't you listen, Neal? Henry is allergic to nuts!" Emma almost yell.

It's Henry's 11th birthday, and the first year he gets to spend with his dad, and now he can't eat cake. Emma is out of her mind disappointed in Neal.

"-I'm so sorry, look, he can still blow out the lights. Right, kid?" he looks over to Henry and gives him a smile. Henry nods eagerly.

"-No—" Emma tries again, but Henry cuts her off.

"-Mom, it's ok. I get cake tomorrow too," he smiles and reassures his mom.

Emma just sends Neal a glare full of anger and walk over to Henry. This day is about Henry, it's time to focus on her son.

"-Ready, Henry?" Mary Margaret asks her grandchild and smiles.

"-Yeah," he answers and blow the lights out.

_'I wish my parents would understand each other, and see things from each other's angles,'_ he thinks and closes his eyes.

"-Happy birthday, kid!" David says and puts a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"-Happy birthday," Emma says smiles.

_'It could be better,'_ Henry thinks and looks down.

* * *

Emma feel the smell of coffee and perfume when she rolls around in her bed. She's about to give Henry a big hug, but it turns out he's not there when she reaches the pillow next to her. Emma opens her eyes, curious of where her son could be.

"-What the hell is this?" she murmurs when she opens her eyes and get a sight of Neal's room, in Granny's, "-There is no way that happened last night. I remember I went to bed, in my family's—"

"-Apartment.." she looks down. She's not even in her own clothes.

_'Wait a minute.. This isn't me! This isn't even my voice,_' she thinks and sits up fast. Emma runs fast over to the mirror.

She lets out a scream and touches her new features. She's got beard..

* * *

Neal groans when he hears his phone rings. He's tired, he wants to sleep. Neal takes a pillow over his head, but the damn phone just keeps ringing nonstop.

"-Is it never quiet in this town?" he murmurs and gets shocked by the tone of his own voice.

"-What is _this_?" he asks without a clue what's actually going on. He sounds like Emma. He looks down. No. He_ is_ Emma. The phone keeps calling.

"-H—Hello, this is sheriff Swan speaking," he tries to as much as he can to sound like Emma.

"-Hi," a familiar voice answers, "-Neal?"

"-Wai—What?" he answers shocked by "his" own acknowledge.

"-It's Emma.." the voice that sounds like his own answers.

"-Yeah, what the hell is going on?"

"-I have no idea," the other end answers fast.

"-We need to go to your father, or well, _my father_," Emma breaks the silence.

"-But,** your** father is downstairs, I think. They will defiantly notice this. I'm not—I'm not you. I can't do this," Neal respond with a shaky voice.

"-Yes, you can. And you will. What other choice do we have?"

"-Neal, seriously—"the other voice try to convince again, but stops completely, "-Hi.. Tamara."

Neal's heart drop. Tamara, his fiancé. Oh god, he forgot about her. Now she's in Granny's room, with a fake himself.

"-Do not screw with my life, Emma," Neal reply.

"-I won't.." the fake Neal answer, but trail off. Neal imagines the big grin on her—his mouth. Whatever he's supposed to say now, "-Look, I have to go."

"-You** heard** me, Emma!" he exclaim but "Neal" hung up. The _new _Emma groans irritated and get out of bed.

'_This going to be a hell of a day..'_

* * *

**Please review :)**

**-Mary!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up last night at 1pm and got an idea, so then I just started writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn't go through this as much as I usually do. If you people see any mistakes, just give me a word and I'll fix it straight away! :)**

**And expect more crack as we move forward, and as you guys suggested; Emma will mess with Neal's life, trust me. That was always my plan, and I'm doing it as crazy as possible. I'm always welcoming ideas if you guys think she should push the line even more!**

**Mary.**

* * *

_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be__. _

* * *

**Back to Emma—or "Neal":**

"-Hi," Tamara answer and gives "Neal" a nod.

"-Hi—uhm.." _he_ stops, _he_ already said hi,"-love!"

"-Since when do you call me love?" she reply surprised.

"-Since I wanted to, I always called Em—ma that, but she said it was ok I started calling you that too!" _he_ smirks. _'Oh god, it sounds like Neal's drunk..'_

"-Ok?...Your coffee is cold, I should get you a new one!" Tamara encourages eagerly.

"-Why? It's totally fine," _Neal _reply and starts to walk over to his loved one. It's weird. The inner Emma can see something in Tamara's eyes. She's lying? Emma don't know.

"-No, no. I'll go right now, meet me in Granny's. In 20 minutes!" she rushes out of the room and _Neal _stands there like a question mark, but this time with a suspicion in _his_ back head.

_He_ goes to the big wardrobe in the room. Then comes by some of Tamara's clothes and murmurs something about "whore" and goes on to _his_ own clothes.

_'Wait a minute, let's say Neal was drunk last night, what would he do?'_ _he_ thinks in her head and when she comes to a conclusion, she grins evily and drags some of Tamara's clothes into the bathroom.

"-Tamara hasn't been here that long, I could have a hangover for all she know," _he_ murmurs and grins even bigger, if that's possible.

_'Mwahahahahah!'_ an inner Emma laughs hysterical. Though, the _new_ Emma would'nt be so excited if she finds out that fake Neal pied on his fiancé's clothes..

* * *

_'Ok, ok. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe!'_ the _new_ Emma tries to encourage herself,_ 'They probably won't even notice this..'_ she think and goes down the stairs, like any other normal Emma.

"-Emma, you look different. New haircut?" David asks, and _Emma_'s jaw drops.

"-How can you tell?!" _she_ exclaims.

"-Darling, are you ok?" Mary Margaret asks from behind the counter and sends _her_ a concerned look.

"-I—I,"_ she_ tries again, but fails. Neal knows it now. He has missed out on so much of Emma's life. He doesn't know how to act like her anymore.

"-Relax. I was simply kidding.. " David says fast, but suddenly he raises an eyebrow, "-But, then again, is there something new?"

"-No—no, of course not," _she_ answers, almost **too** fast.

They sit in silence and eat breakfast. They time goes slowly by, and _Emma_ almost feel like it's a dream or something. Nothing happens, they don't seem to be suspicious or something. Like a boss!

"-So, Emma, do you remember where you hid the presents for Henry's birthday?" Mary asks without looking up from the paper.

_'Oh shit, shit, shit!' _an inner voice in Neal's head exclaims. It takes so long time for _her_ to answer, that both of _her _parents start to look up at her.

"-Sure I do," _she_ answers, but it doesn't sound so convincing. Messed up again.. They both seem to trust _her_ and start to have a conversation.

"-Let's hope Neal doesn't mess up," _she_ murmurs and gets two comforting looks from her parents. They are actually so comforting that _Emma_ raises an eyebrow and wants to comfort _herself _and go back to bed.

"-Emma, I'm sure he won't!" Mary Margaret takes _her_ hand and smiles. David just nods.

"-You never know how much people can mess with other people's lives.."

* * *

"-Yeah, this town is so strange.." a voice said as _Neal_ pass by a door. He stops with the heart in his troth. This is not good.

"-I know, according to Neal, they are all fairy tale characters," a familiar voice answers. Tamara?

"-Really, what are we going to do about that?" the other voice asks. _Neal _just stands there, _his_ heart beating fast. Does these two know each other?

"-Well, I'm going to go now, Greg," Tamara suddenly says

_'Damn straight you are!'_

"-Do you have to, Tam?" Greg asks.

"-Yeah, sorry. Look forward to tonight. Coffee for Neal.." she sighs and this takes _Neal_ back to reality. _He_ has got to hide! _He_ jumps behind a corner and he feels _his_ heart almost going out of _his_ chest. _He'_s nervous.

_'I wonder if Gold's got any pink paint..' _ the inner Emma thinks and grins again. _Her_ and _her_ ideas today. _'Emma, pick yourself together!'_

* * *

**Please review :')**

**Q: What do you guys think? Did I push it too far? Emma really grabs every single change she gets to mess with her ex's life. She is jealous, and we will probablu see a pain when we move further into the story, because you all know, she still loves him and she isn't going to forgive him as fast as he smiles to her. Emma probably blame him for a few things, and it's not easy. It's all up to you, if I get more reviews, it's more possible I'll update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the later update, I should've posted this days ago, and I know. I want to thank you people for all the reviews, you make me smile and after I read what you have written I always get in a really good mood! Keep them coming :)**

**And also I made this really complicated when I didn't remember where Greg's car was from.. Hahha! So days went and I finally found out! It was about time. You'll see some pain here, and I want to make it pretty clear that I will keep up with the crack, just so you know.**

**I'm just saying this, English is not my first language, so it's very possible you will find so grammar mistakes in here, and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**Mary.**

* * *

_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be. _

* * *

_Neal_ goes straight down to Tamara and give her a smile.

"-Well, that was fast," she says.

"-Yeah, but I thought of something important,"_ he_ pauses, a reason not to spend time with Tamara,"-Uhm, you see, it's Henry's birthday party today. I think Emma would really appreciate it if I helped!"

"-Oh, really?" she reply and raises an eyebrow.

"-Yeah, really," _he_ replies and gives her a smile, as fake as her inner beauty.

"-Neal, what do you expect me to do?"

"-I expect you to make friends and take a trip around town. I'm sure you would make friends!"

"-Fine," she simply reply and stands up, "-I'll go back to our room."

* * *

Tamara goes and_ Neal_ can't help think about his little show on the hotel room. _He_ grins and chuckles playfully. If the real Neal had known.

Neal decides to get some coffee, but not on the normal way. On a 'mess-with-Neal's-life- way'.

"-Granny, do you sell cold coffee here?" _he_ simply asks and can't help but grin a little.

"-No, but we have warm coffee," she reply and goes to the kitchen, "-Just give me a wave if you need warm coffee!"

**_3 minutes later._**

_Neal _waves to Granny.

"-Are you sure you don't have cold coffee here? Most stores have that,"_ he_ asks once again.

"-Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she says and goes again, without saying anything. Thinking that in case _he _asks again, she'll set a cup on the counter and let it get cold.

**_3 more minutes later._**

_Neal _waves again, and this time Granny is ready.

"-Are you absolutely sure you don't sell cold coffee?"

"-No, I checked, and I'm sure we have,"

"-That's great, could you warm it up?"_ he_ asks, but Granny's eyes widen and she's clearly annoyed.

"-I guess we could.." she murmurs and goes to make the worm coffee.

'Mission accomplished' Emma laughs inside.

* * *

_Emma _decides to watch some TV, because they have to change back sometime soon anyway, right? For some reason _she_ can't concentrate, something is going on, and _she_ can feel it. Or the inner he. _Neal _is clearly busy with something, and _she_ knows all too well that the reason _he_ isn't here or hasn't called, is the only sign that something is clearly happening. The question _she_ is asking herself now is; What exactly is going on?

_'I can't stay here waiting, I have to go talk to Emma. Now,'_ _she_ thinks and starts to move off the couch. No date with the couch today, sadly.

_Emma _went past Granny's and the is on her way to the rooms, when she sees someone standing with a car in the parking space. The person is working with it or? _Fake Emma_ decides to go close, and then _she_ sees it. Half of the car is pink! And it's a car from Pennsylvania! What?

"-Put your hands above your head!" _she _yells while reaching for a gun in her pocket. Oh, damnit! She forgot it.

"-For heaven's sake, Neal! I'm painting a car pink, let me do it!" a man voice says. It's Neal, or fake Neal though.

"-You are doing what?!" _she _exclaims.

"-I said I'm painting this car pink!" Neal yells back, "-Are you deaf?"

"-You mean 'am I deaf?',"_ she_ teases, "-Why are you doing that by the way?"

"-I'll tell you later! Now, come here and help me, Nealfire!"

_'Nealfire? Oh lord...'_

**_Half an hour later._**

"-Emma, are you going tell me what this about?"_ she_ ask _Neal_, as changing souls is the most normal thing in the world.

_Neal_ bite his lip. Is this such a good idea? Will he even believe her?

"-Neal. The things is—" _he_ tries, but stops himself. What is the point? By the end of the day: Neal probably loves Tamara, so he'll marry her anyway.

"-What?" _she_ asks and furrows _her _eyebrows.

"-Nothing."

"-Emma, it's something. I know you," _she_ smiles.

"-It's not for me to tell you this, Neal. It will turn out wrong, and then you'll think I lie," _he_ says and looks down. _Emma_ takes a step closer and puts her hand at Neal's chin.

"-Tell me," _she_ looks right _him_ right in the eye, even though they aren't themselves, they can see the love for each other, the little spark, it's still there.

"-I heard something, and then I saw something," he kicks the ground. This will obviously break Neal's heart, and the real Emma knows what it feels like,"-Tamara and Greg, they know each other. Quite well, actually."

"-I'm sorry, what do you mean?" the _female _voice asks curious.

"-I think they are having an affair.."

"-N—no, they can't be having an affair," _she _murmurs. Pain is written all over_ her_ face.

* * *

**What do you think? Any ideas what Emma should do next to mess with Neal's life or in any way help him? Anyway, I love your reviews and your support! Please continue, you inspire me.**

**Q: Like Emma's revenge on Greg's car? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I have been really busy with school and excams. I just had birthday, and my wish didn't work out quite like Henry's did. He got what he wanted, I didn't, lol. Meet the ouat cast, we all dream about that, don't we? **

**Second of all, I'm really sorry for the updates that did not happen. They were supposed to happen, but I kept asking myself where my inspiration was, when really I just could've made some inspiration myself.. Now it's summer, and it's time for me to write. I'll do my best and I hope you like the way my story is going.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**The plot: **_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be. _

_**Translation;**__ They basically change bodies or something._

* * *

**_Where we left off;_**

"-I'm sorry, what do you mean?" the _female _voice asks curious.

"-I think they are having an affair.."

"-N—no, they can't be having an affair," _she _murmurs. Pain is written all over_ her_ face.

* * *

"-I'm sorry, Neal,"_ he_ replies.

"-I don't know what to say.." _she _stops, is Tamara even the woman he loves?"-Let's just—How about we go and throw some toilet paper on Regina's house?"

"-Neal," _he_ looks right at _her_. _He_ can see the pain, but after all, _she_ would've done exactly the same. They are the same.

"-What?"

"-I'm sorry,"_ he_ says again.

"-Yes, you already said that," _she_ replies with a look with emtiness. It's so cold, "-Come on, let's go."

_Emma_ almost smiles, but then again,_ she_ doesn't.

* * *

"-So, where are we supposed to get this toilet paper from?" Emma question while they are walking down the street.

"-Really? You are asking me this?" _Neal_ answer and laughs.

"-Yes, you are the one who has been living here the longest."

"-I have an idea," he smiles sheepisly, "-Follow me!"

Neal then runs over the street with Emma on his heels.

"-What the hell are you guys doing?" a voice behind them yells.

_'Shit..' _is the first thought that comes to _Neal_'s head. _He_ knows this voice far too well.

"Hey, Mr. Noal," _he_ replies and bites_ his_ lip.

"-Yeah, hey Da—," _Emma_ stops, the normal Emma doesn't call him the D-word(**dad**),"-Eh, David. Hi!"

"-Emma, are you OK?" David asks and takes a step closer.

"-Yes, I am. I'm totally normal," _she_ answer, _she_ just screwed up, big time.

"-Ok, cut the crap. You have been acting weird. It seems like you both are acting weird," David studies them from top to toe. _Emma_ shugs.

"-No, nothing's wrong. We should get going, Emma," _Neal_ says and takes _her_ hand. She takes it and squeezes it.

"-Yeah, we should."

"-Emma, stop it," David spits out.

"-What?!" _Neal_ yells and David looks surprised at him. He realize his mistake,"Fu—"

Fake Emma immediatly cuts _Neal_ off.

"-What a furry hair you have today, David. Anyway, we** really** should get going," _she_ looks at Neal, "-Now."

"-Yes. See you later, David," _Neal_ looks down.

They keep walking down the street without a word.

"-I'm usually not that bad under pressure," Neal takes a sigh.

"-I know, Emma. I taught you. We both messed up, but what the hell? We are going to throw toilet paper at the mayor's house now."

* * *

**I wasn't the longest chapter ever, but the next update comes soon. I have already started to write it. I hope you liked this.**

**Coming up next: Neal and Emma throws toilet paper at Regina's house. How furious will she be? **

**-Mary(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, finally managed to update once again. This is what summer does to me, I write a lot. Hehe. And my ideas are PRETTY strange. I hope they aren't as OOC as I feel they are. **

**-Thank you, to everyone who reads and follows this story. You are amazing!**

**Mary.**

* * *

**Plot; **_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be. _

**_Translation; _**_They basically change bodies or something._

* * *

Where we left off;

They keep walking down the street without a word.

"-I'm usually not that bad under pressure," _Neal_ takes a sigh.

"-I know, Emma. I taught you. We both messed up, but what the hell? We are going to throw toilet paper at the mayor's house now."

* * *

They came to the door where Dr. Hopper's office is.

"-What are we doing here?" _Emma_ asks curious.

"-Well, you see," _Neal_ chuckled, "-I believe Archie has got quite a bladder problem. He keeps a lot of toilet paper. I mean like; more than spares!"

"-So this is our target?"

"-Yes, it's not like anyone can arrest us anyway," _Neal_ whisperes and _Emma _immedialty smiles.

"-We need a distraction.." _Emma_ said. _Neal_ just looks at_ Emma_ like a hint.

"-No. No!"

"-Over time, it will be my mistake. I don't see your problem," _Neal_ replies.

"-Why?"

"-I'm always the distarction, it's your turn, Neal. I know where to find the toilet paper."

"-Fine."

* * *

_Neal_ watched_ Emma_ knock on the door on the office and _h__e_ hid behind a corner.

"-You will regret this." _Emma_ states.

"-I doubt it," _Neal_ whisperes and smiles.

The door opened and Dr. Archie came out of his office.

"-Miss Swan, are you alright?"

"-Well, I have hormones. I'm on my period,"_ Emma_ says unsure. This causes _Neal to_ hit his head on the wall, hard.

"-What was that?" Archie gets distracted by the sound.

"-Nothing, could you, uhm, talk to me. I need to get my feelings out," _Emma_ says fast, "-Because I don't usually do. This is a pretty good time for me to talk. I'm hormonal and vaunerable.."

Sounds like I'm drunk, _Neal_ thinks and rolls _his_ eyes.

"-Yeah.." Archie says and a moment of silence hits them.

"-Why don't we go into my office and we'll talk about how to handle your anger," Archie breaks the silence and they both went into the office and closed the door.

"-I'm seriously going kill him!" _Neal_ growls annoyed.

* * *

_Neal_ moved _Emma_'s car and put a lot of toilet paper in the car. Now _he_ just stood there and waited for _her_ to come out. Oh, was _he_ angry? No. Pissed? No. Furious? Was there even a word for how much _he_ wanted to hit _her_ for making her life so awkward?

Karma, _he_ thinks and smirks.

"-Hi, what are you doing with Mom's car?" Henry asks as he walks by.

"-I.. wanted to borrow her car. I don't have a car," _he_ turns his head around surprised and smiles nervously.

"-What about Tamara's car?"

"-This little bug has quite a story, kid."

"-Really? Could you tell me it?"

"-Another time, I promise," _Neal_ smiles.

"-Ok, I should get going. Dinner time soon."

"-See you around, Henry," _Neal_ replies and waves.

* * *

Emma came out with a weird look on her face.

"-THAT was awkward," _Emma_ says and makes another grimace.

"-You are a moron," _Neal_ shakes _his_ head.

"-Archie said I didn't know so much about periods," _Emma_ shugges and _Neal_ cracks.

"-Oh lord, Neal. Your ideas," _he_ keeps laughing and _Emma_ joins in.

* * *

They finally decide to drive to the Mayor's house.

"-We need to make sure she isn't here.." _Emma_ whisperes.

"-Yeah, we do," _Neal_ answers, "-Neal."

"-What?" _she_ turns to _him_ and looks _him_ right in the eye.

"-I think Tamara and you need to talk."

"-That's going to be pretty hard. We changed bodies, remember?" _she _looks away with any further explanation.

"-How did this happen?" _Neal_ asks out of the blue.

"-What?" _Emma_ looks back at _Neal_,"-Us changing bodies?"

"-Yes.."

"-Well, this a town full of magic, anything is possible,"_ Emma_ replies.

"-Yeah, but it's strange. Somebody would've wanted this to happen, for a reason," _Neal_ bites his lip. They keep silent.

"-Could it be.."

"-No, it couldn't,"_ Neal_ says.

"-It could," _Emma_ sighs.

"-Why?" Neal looks confused at Emma.

"-We fought yesterday, and Henry was silent the rest of the night," _Emma _shakes her head. Why couldn't they see this? Their son is what matters. Not to wait for each other's mistakes to step on each other when it happens.

"-I'm sorry I yelled at you," _Neal _smiles.

"-I'm sorry too, for everything," _Emma_ smiles back, unsure if the real Emma ever is going to forgive him. They sit close, everything _Neal_ wants to do is to kiss _her_. Or him.

But he has got a fiancé. It's complicated, and she's not going to be the other woman, if Neal can't decide.

"-We should throw the toilet paper on her house. We could talk later," _Emma_ gives _Neal_ a reassuring smile.

"-We should," _Neal_ blinks.

They have got no plan, just to throw toilet paper on Regina's house. If she comes out, they run. That's all they know.

They just begin to throw and run around the garden.

"-We should really have eggs too,"_ Neal_ laughs and _Emma_ nods,"-I was joking, damn."

After a while there's no more toilet paper to throw. Neal and Emma looked at their creation and they saw that it was good.. Regina will be out of her mind. Both of them got in the little yellow bug and drove as fast as they could out of the street.

* * *

**You didn't get to see Regina's reaction, but I promise you will :) Thank you for the reviews, they really make me want to keep writing. It's pretty cool that someone actually reads my story and wants follow it, but how can I know that I have readers that like the story if you dont review or give me a notice? Also I would like to know what I could do better. I'm always open for other's options.**

**Thanks again.**

**- Next up: Regina pays The Charmings a visit. The reasons surprise daddy Charming and now it's trouble, for everyone. Including Neal Cassidy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. Here is chapter 6. ****Thanks for following this story!**

**Mary.**

* * *

**Plot; **_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be._

**_Translation; _**_They basically change bodies or something._

* * *

**_Where we left off:_**

After a while there's no more toilet paper to throw. Neal and Emma looked at their creation and they saw that it was good.. Regina will be out of her mind. Both of them got in the little yellow bug and drove as fast as they could out of the street.

* * *

The Charmings sits and waits for the town's sheriff to come, when they hear a knock on the door. David goes to the door and opens it. They find Regina there with a pack of toilet paper in her hand.

"-I would like to give to give **this** back to you!" Regina says furious and pushes the toilet paper in David's hands.

"-I'm sorry, Regina. I don't know what you are talking about," David replies confused.

"-You should really watch over your daughter," Regina raises an eyebrow.

"-Oh," Mary rolls her eyes and nods,"-This won't happen again. I'm sorry, Regina."

"-I hope for her sake, that it won't," Regina states,"-Have a nice night. Bye, Henry!"

David turns around with the toilet paper and closes the door. Everyone drops their jaw. Mary sighs.

"-What has she done?" Henry asks.

"-I think we should start dinner. It's going to be a long night," David ignores his question and puts his arms in a cross.

"-Yes, let's just eat," Mary Margaret smiles comforting to her grandson.

* * *

"-Do you think she went crazy?" _Emma_ chuckles.

"-Oh, trust me. That's an understatement!"

"-What are we going to do?" _Emma_ asks.

"-I honestly don't know. We need to go back into our bodies and work out some issues," _Neal_ looks away.

"-Yeah, and we need to figure out what Greg and Tamara's up to."

"-You really trust me?" _Neal_ asks.

"-Emma, I would give my life for you," she says and touches his cheek.

This leaves the inner Emma speechless. It's like she's cursed and she enjoys it. _He_ closes _his_ eyes kisses _her_. _She_ kisses back. Passionate.

"-Neal, stop," _he_ pushes _her_ away.

"-Why?" _she_ doesn't understand.

"-You have to pick between Tamara and me," _he_ says.

"-You know who I would pick. It's you, it's always been you."

"-We need help, from your father," _he_ says.

"-Kiss me one more time, please," _she_ says lost in _him_. They belong together. They kiss one more time, but someone knocks on the window.

It's David. And he does not look happy.

"-David," _she_ says.

"-What the hell has happened to you?" he yells and drags his daughter out of the car. Turns out it's actually Neal in Emma's body though.

"-Stop it!" _she_ yells back.

"-You are coming home with me and you are grounded. I don't care how old you are, Emma Swan!" he yells and _Emma_ falls silent.

"-I'm coming too," Neal looks down. He needs to prepare for something.

"-No way! You have done enough," David looks with a scary look at _Neal_. But _he_'s not scared.

"-I'm calling your father and he's coming too.." _Neal_ replies and looks at _Emma_. _She_ just nods.

"-What? I don't understand.."

"-We will explain," _Emma_ answers.

* * *

They walk over the street and comes into the apartment. David is lost and has no idea what's going.

"-What did you tell him?"

"-I told him that something happened and that he should bring his potions," _Neal_ smiles and hits _Emma_ in the shoulder.

"-And I swear, this time it wasn't Neal's fault," _Neal_ groan.

"-Hey!" _Emma_ rolls her eyes.

"-Wait a minute," Henry comes down the stairs and stares at his parents.

"-Henry," _Neal_ sighs,"-Next time, before you make a wish. Please realize that you live in a town with magic.."

_Emma_ starts laughing and so does Henry.

"-What's going on?" Mary asks confused.

* * *

T**hat's it. It wasn't so long, but I hope you still find it intersting. I wanted to leave you here, so you could get some Rumplestilskin sass next chapter:)**

**Review for faster update. Thanks! **

_**-Please warn me about any grammar mistakes. I'm from Europe and English is not my main language.**_

**Next up; Rumple pays The Charmings a visit with his little suitcase.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for not updating so much before, I was in Greece:) Now I'm back and ready to update more!**

* * *

**Plot; **_All it took was a boy, a cake and a wish. When Neal wakes up in Emma's bed and Emma wakes up in Neal's bed, things are suddenly not like they used to be._

**_Translation; _**_They basically change bodies or something._

* * *

**Where we left off; **

"-Henry," _Neal_ sighs,"-Next time, before you make a wish. Please realize that you live in a town with magic.."

_Emma_ starts laughing and so does Henry.

"-What's going on?" Mary asks confused.

* * *

Before they even get to answer Mary, the doors opens and Gold walks in with his cane.

"-This, better be good," he says and stands still as he watches a smile form on _his son's lip_s.

David comes down the stairs as well and raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"-First of all, could I start with saying how irresponsible this is?" David says calm.

"-You're engaged, Neal," Mary says.

"-Yes, he is!" _Neal_ raises his hand,"-But I am certainly not."

"-What happened?" Mr. Gold asks uninterested.

"-They threw toilet paper at Regina's house!" David replies without any other words, everyone in the room is silent.

"-Maybe she deserved it, I really don't care," Gold states.

"-They can't go around acting like children, it's as simple as that," David sends_ Emma_ and _Neal_ two looks full of anger.

"-Before this grows into a big thing, can we just say something?" _Emma_ asks and everyone looks at_ her_.

"-This morning, when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed—"

"-Oh, Emma Swan, you did not—" David raises his voice.

"-Shut your mouth, David," _Neal_ says and sends _him_ a look, if looks could kill...

"-As I were saying, I wasn't in my bed, but I wasn't in my own body either," _Emma_ sighs.

"-Why does this not surprise me?" Gold hits his head with his hand and looks over at Henry.

"-Are you saying, that you changed bodies?" Mary asks and confusion takes over her face.

"-H—How?" David asks.

"-Henry," they both reply at the same time.

"-Is there any way we could reverse this?"

"-I think true love will work this out by itself," Gold winks at the two.

"-This is not—" _Neal_ tries.

"-Emma, we all know it. The only ones in this town that does not know it, is you two!"

"-Even Tamara knows it," _Emma_ murmurs under _her_ breath.

"-Are you saying they are going to stay this way until true love works it out?" Henry asks and smiles satisfied.

"-What did you wish for?"

"-I.. The wish is going to last until they understand each other and see things from each other's perspectives!"

"-Right.." _Neal_ bites _his_ lips.

"-With other words, it does not help kissing each other," David says clearly scarred by what he saw.

"-How about they spend some time together, talking?" Mr. Gold suggests.

"-Tomorrow morning, of course," he says.

"-Forget it! I'm not going to sleep in the bed with that bit—,"_ Neal _looks at Henry and corrects _himself_,"-Witch.."

"-Uhm, Tamara is cheating, Emma saw it," _Emma_ looks down.

"-David, I'm sleeping on the couch!" _Neal_ states and crosses _his_ arms.

"-Fine, since you're my daughter," David answers.

"-Can't Mr. Gold sleep here too? It could be—"

"-Henry," _Neal _sends him a warning,"-This is not a sleepover."

"-But you're here," Henry does a puppy face.

"-We changed bodies, and did some crazy stuff, David needs to watch over us,"_ Emma_ smiles.

"-I once smoked pot," Gold says satisfied.

"-Oh, what a badass," _Neal_ rolls his eyes.

"-We once—" _Emma_ begins,"-Never mind."

David shakes his head.

"-Let's just get this over with," David sighs.

* * *

"-You probably should give Tamara a message, so she won't be worried," Mary suggest as Gold walks out the door.

"-Worried?" _Neal_ raises _his_ eyebrow,"-The only thing she's worried about is how long time she'll have with her lover..."

"-What's a lover?" Henry questions

"-Nothing, why don't we take you up and say good night?" _Emma_ doesn't even wait for an answer, _she_ just drags them both with _her _up the stairs.

Henry comes from the bathroom and _Neal _tucks _his_ son in softly. This is what they have both been waiting for a while; to be a family. To tuck their children in together.

"-Eh, you promised something, that you would tell the story," Henry smiles and yawns.

"-What?"

"-About the car."

"-Oh, so it started a few years back, when I first met your father..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it wasn't filled with so much crack this time, but rather cute moments.**

**Next up; Neal and Emma have a heart to heart. Cute moment for our babies.**


End file.
